Segunda Persona OS
by BatsMaru
Summary: Nunca sabrás exactamente qué se siente hasta que estés en sus zapatos. -Una corta historia basada en la vida de Hinata; aviso que no contiene AU, salvo porque el lector se hace participe tras leer lo que conlleva "la segunda persona".


_**Segunda Persona**_

* * *

><p>Una vez más amanece en la aldea escondida entre las Hojas y desde el horizonte el sol empieza a fulminar la oscuridad de la forma más sutil jamás existente. Lo ves, casi lo sientes, pero no es más que un sueño esperanzador el que sus rayos toquen tu piel para advertirte que está aquí para ti; para que sepas que una vez más la vida misma te ha dado una oportunidad de seguir viviendo sin importar las circunstancias.<p>

Tal vez eres una persona muy afortunada, sí señor, lo suficiente como para poder despertar y estirar tu cuerpo tomándote el tiempo que quieras; sin la presión que arraiga el pisar un suelo maldito pero a su vez bendito, porque cuántos no quisieran estar en sus pies y tú no eres la excepción. Es muy fácil desearlo, ¿verdad? Porque claro, ¡solo ves lo que tus ojos te permiten ver! Pero nunca has visto más allá de las paredes de esa gran vivienda que a muchos les produce envidia. Sin embargo, basta con que mires hacia la entrada de aquella imponente residencia al pasar cada mañana, tarde y noche para encontrarte con la hermosa jovencita de cabellera azulada y de orbes perlas. Ella, portadora de tan encantadora melancolía, que te muestra con su semblante que algo no va bien con el famoso Clan Hyuga… bueno, reflexionas un poco y te retractas porque quizás el clan sí esté en perfectas condiciones como tal; mas ella, ella, ella… repites tantas veces la misma palabra en tu cabeza hasta llegar al punto de divagar unos instantes en su perfil, en su caminar pausado que para este momento trata de llevarle el paso a quien pareciera ser su padre: un hombre que inspira un sublime respeto y gran garbo sin duda. A su lado descubres que va una pequeña niña igual de parecida al señor y te preguntas «quién será». Te cuestionas tanto sin saber que ya conoces la respuesta de antemano porque la silueta sumisa que va detrás te grita la respuesta. Obstinado pretendes acercarte a ella cual reportero de periódico porque ha logrado invadir todo tu ser de su tristeza; te preocupa y quieres entenderla, sí, quieres llegar hasta ella mas te detienes abruptamente cuando escuchas hablar al adulto.

Tus ojos se abren tanto que parecieran salirse de su espacio porque no te crees lo que acabas de escuchar.

«Te quedarás observando cómo lo hace tu hermana, ¡y así quiero que lo hagas también!»

Lo peor es que no se trata precisamente de lo que acabas de escuchar, no. Es la consecuencia de aquellas palabras lo que te provocó una punzada en el pecho al dirigir la mirada hacia la de mechones negros y azules. Ella solo bajó la mirada y asintió muy obediente. Apretaste tus dientes y los puños, empero aguardaste pacientemente a ver más. Querías saber más acerca de la vida de la tan querida Hinata Hyuga, la que mucha gente tiene en un pedestal… mucha gente que solo se queda con lo superficial y que no se atreve a ver más allá de las paredes. Tú, que sí diste el paso, consideras la posibilidad de haber deseado estar ahí porque quizás hubiese sido mejor seguir observando desde fuera; tarde. El hubiera no existe y mírate ahí, a su lado.

En todo el entrenamiento no apartas la mirada de ella. Tienes ganas de animarla y decirle que todo le saldrá bien y cuando intentas hablar las palabras no quieren salir de tu garganta. Te queman pero no salen. Es su turno después de la maravillosa presentación de su hermanita, por poco viéndola sentirse capaz de hacer más de lo que demostró Hanabi en la arena. Tu preocupación mengua y decides darle un voto de fe.

¡PUM! Escuchas cuando cae al suelo. ¡ZAS! Vuelves a presenciar otro encontronazo con el colchón de batalla. Una y otra vez se repite el ciclo de los golpes hasta que Hinata recibe uno que la desploma para no volverse a levantar. Te exaltas y quieres llegar hasta ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero la presencia de su padre te intimida, la reacción de su hermana indiferente te enferma y las lágrimas de la discriminada te generan un nudo en la garganta.

«Jamás estarás a la altura de tu hermana, jamás»

¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? ¡Por favor! No le ha dado una oportunidad decente, te dices a la rabia, no le ha dejado ser quien realmente es. Entonces tomas fuerzas y le gritas que se ponga de pie y demuestre lo contrario. Tú sí le tienes fe. Pero Hinata no hace más que mostrarse cabizbaja ante la subestimación encarecida de su padre, la intimidación de la genialidad de alguien menor que ella como su hermana… y por si fuera poco, para rematar, el recuerdo de una pelea fallida contra su primo Neji en los exámenes chuunin donde casi pierde la vida. Sí, una vergüenza era esa chica de piel delicada e imagen angelical. La representación de la deshonra a palabras de su egocéntrico primo, sin futuro, sin valía, sin estima. Un estorbo, una sobra, una…

¡Basta! Basta de escuchar una y otra vez las mismas palabras malditas que la etiquetan sin justificación. Los desaciertos de su vida no son suficientes para dañarla con brutalidad y eso te carcome porque no la quieres ver sufrir. En tan poco tiempo te ceñiste en sus pies al punto de creerte estar en su lugar recibiendo cada uno de los ataques que esas personas le propinaban. Por lo mismo intentaste gritar una vez más para que te escuchara sin éxito.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te escucha? A ti, que sí la quieres ver renacer desde lo más bajo para transformarse en lo que realmente es y ves, porque miras más allá de ese cuerpecito frágil. Buscas tocarla logrando traspasar su piel. Te sorprendes y te miras las palmas; te da escalofríos justo cuando subes la mirada y ves a Hinata sentada, mirando hacia el jardín. Caminas hacia ella cuando ya sabes que no puede verte diciéndote que en realidad no tienes nada que envidiarle; que detrás de las paredes de aquella residencia muchas cosas podrían valer la pena pero no la vida que llevaba Hyuga, la supuesta heredera; que de hecho, no podías hacerlo porque con cada rayo de sol que entra por tu ventana te despiertas deseando una vida mejor, anhelando no pisar una vez más aquel suelo maldito que solo en sueños e ideales se transforma en uno bendito.

No eres más que su consciencia.

Como espectro te introduces en ella regresando a tu lugar: su mente, a la espera de que un milagro rompa con el maltrato; y mientras ese momento llega con cada salida y puesta de sol, te dices a ti mismo lo triste que es _ser buena y que no valga la pena_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>: Hola! Este OS fue creado para un concurso en otro foro. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona y usando a Hinata, un personaje que no escogería pero por el tópico que pidieron se me hacía más conveniente. Espero guste ( :


End file.
